Mine
by yure-chan
Summary: Sequel to The Masquerade Ball. Kakashi and Iruka have finally gotten together after the ball. But there are apparently people who are not happy about it. When a stalker appears, how will the couple react to it?
1. Chapter 1: Anonymous

Chapter 1: Anonymous

Iruka stepped into his classroom and frowned when he saw the bouquet of lilies on his desk. He went forward and picked it up, scanning quickly over the flora and found that yet again, it was from an anonymous source.

He scowled and set the flowers aside. It has been a week since he had started receiving the flowers and he can never figure out where they are from. There were no cards or notes left behind to identify the sender. He was certain it wasn't Kakashi. Kakashi knows that Iruka doesn't like lilies, because the pollen tends to stain his shirt and vest and he can never get the stain off, which will result in a discarded set of uniform.

Just as he was going to muse further, the door slid open and the kids began to pour into the room. Iruka smiled and thoughts about the bouquet of flowers were lost as he drowned himself in the teachings of the day.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and the kids scrambled out of their seats as they started for the door. Iruka was trying to get his message heard above the din.

"Alright, class. Don't be late in coming back. We are going out into the training grounds later. Whoever is late will be left out."

Iruka heard some murmurs of replies as the kids ran out of the door. He watched as the last of them disappeared and closed the door behind them. Stretching himself, he relaxed into the chair and picked up the stack of assignment to begin grading it, when his eyes caught sight of the forgotten bouquet on the side of his desk.

He frowned again and was about to reach for the flowers when he felt a hand on his shoulder. And shortly following that, a hot breath was breathing down his neck. He tensed for a minute before he realized who it was.

"Kakashi, you scare me." Iruka turned and punched the jounin lightly in the chest. "When did you come in? I didn't hear you at all." He placed a light kiss on the clothed lips. Kakashi chuckled.

"I've been here for a while, my dear. But you were so absorbed in your own thoughts that I bet you wouldn't even know if a volcano erupted outside the academy." Kakashi teased as he pulled down his mask and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead. "So what are you thinking about?"

Iruka shifted his glance to the flowers. "Just wondering." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and followed the younger man's gaze. His single eye narrowed as he straightened his posture.

"Who is it from?" Kakashi's voice was dangerously low and Iruka almost smiled, when he sensed the concern and jealousy in the other's voice. He stood up from his seat and turned to face the older man.

"I don't know." Wrapping his arms around the copy nin's neck, he pulled Kakashi in for a kiss. Thoughts about the sender of the flowers were gone for a second as they revelled in the feel of each other. Finally, Iruka pulled back for breath and laid his head on Kakashi's broad shoulders.

Kakashi stood still and wrapped his arms around the lean waist. He was slightly amused by the chunin's dazed expression when he remembered the answer he got.

"You don't know? That doesn't make sense at all. Why would someone express his feelings without letting you know who he or she is?"

Iruka shrugged as he straightened himself. "I've been getting these anonymous flowers for a week." He grinned when Kakashi's face darkened. He reached out and trailed his fingers down the jaw line. "But they always ended up in the trash bin over there."

Kakashi smirked. "That's so unappreciative of you, sensei." He lowered his head and licked the tanned neck. Iruka suppressed a shiver running down his spine when he felt the warm sensation against his skin. "But I appreciate that. Thank you."

Iruka bit down on his lips to keep from moaning when Kakashi bit and sucked gently on his neck. His arms tightened around the broad shoulders as he felt his knees go weak. After a short manipulation on the chunin's neck, Kakashi pulled away.

The jounin smiled softly down at his lover. "There. That should get the message across to everyone that you are taken."

Iruka blushed as his fingers ran over the bruise on his neck. It seems that Kakashi had chosen a good spot. He wouldn't be able to hide that area with his uniform collar.

Kakashi watched in mild amusement as the chunin blushed. He stepped back slightly and tugged at the younger man's hand. "Let's go for lunch?"

Iruka looked at him for a moment before turning his head back to the stack of ungraded assignments. Kakashi sighed.

"You know, it's not good to keep skipping lunch. Come on. There's a new restaurant in town. Let's go and try that."

Iruka could only laugh as Kakashi pulled him out of the room before he could change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

Chapter 2: Taken

Iruka glared up at his friend from his desk in the mission room. "What?"

"Iruka, you and Kakashi-sensei, isn't it? How long has it been?" Kotetsu gave him a sickening grin. Iruka scowled.

"Not your issue to know."

"Aw…. That hurts, Iruka. I thought we are friends. Say, did the two of you got together after the Masquerade Ball? After all, the both of you came and left together." Kotetsu leaned in further and tried to read his friend's reaction.

"I thought you were too dead drunk to notice it." Iruka turned his attention back to the scroll in his hand.

"Well, I was. But Izumo wasn't. He said he saw the two of you leaving hand in hand. And everyone had been talking about it after that for an entire week. No one could believe that the legendary copy nin who never attended a single gathering would show up at a social function and stayed through it all." Kotetsu waggled his eyebrows. "And they said it's because of you."

Iruka blushed. "Shut up."

"But the disappointing thing that we heard was that the both of you were back to your own lives after the ball. Though now it doesn't seem to be the case, isn't it?" Kotetsu continued, ignoring his friend's irritation. "Recently, we've been hearing talks that Kakashi-sensei is hanging around you and you seem to be glowering with love. So, tell me, is it him?" Kotetsu swept his gaze across Iruka and smiled suggestively.

Iruka sighed. He glanced up briefly at his friend. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Well, I won't tell. Except for Izumo of course, I don't hide things from him." Kotetsu straightened himself and waited for an answer. Iruka shrugged. He knew his friend would keep a secret from anyone but his boyfriend.

"Well, yes. It's Kakashi. We officially dated one month after the ball. So it's about a month or so now."

"Ah…. You seem to have hid it pretty well. But why aren't you telling it?" Kotetsu smirked. "I mean, people are already gossiping about it. They will know sooner or later."

Iruka shrugged. "It's too early into the relationship to tell if it's stable enough. I don't want any speculations. And I don't know how Kakashi is going to react to people knowing about it."

"Oh…. I'm sure he won't mind." The spiky-haired man leered.

"Eh?" Iruka looked up confused and almost jumped when Kotetsu leaned forward and dragged his finger down his neck.

"He's already screaming it out loud for everyone to know." Kotetsu laughed as his finger lingered on the slightly faded spot on Iruka's neck. "That you are so taken."

Iruka blushed and immediately jerked away from the other man's hand. His own hand clamped over the love bite lingering just above his uniform collar. Kotetsu burst out laughing again.

"So Iruka, have you done it yet?" Kotetsu gasped, trying to stabilize his breathing.

Iruka looked at his friend, confused. Kotetsu sighed.

"Get into each other's pants, I mean."

Iruka gaped as Kotetsu giggled at the tanned chunin's shocked expression. The chime of the clock sounded, signaling the end of the day, and effectively saving Iruka from further embarrassment.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned as he adjusted the bag on his shoulders and the books in his arms. He smiled at the blond bounding towards him, his raven-haired team mate trailing slowly behind him.

"Naruto." Iruka smiled and ruffled the blond locks. Naruto smiled up cheerfully at his former teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, we are going for ramen. Do you want to join us?" Naruto beamed. Iruka raised an eyebrow in surprise as he looked at the boy and then at Sasuke. And he frowned. Had he imagined it, or did Sasuke's expression actually darkened when Naruto had made the offer?

"Just the two of you? Where's the rest?" Iruka decided to brush it off and looked down at the boy before him. He was a little surprised when Naruto blushed.

And he was even more surprised when Naruto stuttered his answer.

"Erm….. Well……. Er……. Kakashi-sensei said he had something on. Sakura-chan is going home for dinner."

"Oh?" Iruka's teacher's instinct was telling him that something was very wrong. "Well, Naruto, another time perhaps. I have a lot of things to do today. And I have an appointment on too."

Naruto nodded as he smiled at his teacher again. "I will see you around then, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka waved the boy goodbye as he watched him run down the streets towards his favourite stall. Sasuke turned and gave him a brief nod before walking away.

* * *

Iruka set his bag down on the counter and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries. After making sure everything was in place, he poured himself a cup of tea and pondered about what he should make for dinner that night. Kakashi was coming over to his house for dinner for the first time since they started dating. He wanted to at least make sure that it will be a nice one for the copy nin.

He ran through his options and smiled a little as he set the cup down on the counter and went over to the fridge to start pulling out the things he needed to prepare for the dinner.

It didn't take him long to prepare what was needed. Satisfied, he put the meat and vegetables into the stew to boil as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He came out of the shower, dressed in loose shirt and pants, just in time to hear a knock on the door.

"Kakashi." The tanned chunin greeted his guest at the door. The older man bent down and placed a quick kiss on Iruka's lips before bringing his hand up.

"I brought sake."

Iruka laughed and let the other man into the house. "Dinner is ready."

Dinner was a light affair as they joked and talked about the day's events, until Kakashi brought up a more serious topic.

"Iruka." The younger man looked up at his lover to see a strange wave of emotions in those mismatched eyes.

"What is it, Kashi?"

Kakashi appeared a little uneasy. Iruka reached over and touched his hand. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't mean to pry. But I need to know." Kakashi looked at the teacher. Iruka nodded.

"The last time I had dinner at your house was the night before the Masquerade Ball." Iruka smiled at the memory.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I remembered you mentioned something about wanting to attend the ball with this other guy." Iruka eyes widened in surprise. Then he realized what the other man was trying to ask. He bit down his laughter as he waited for the copy nin to continue.

"Well, Iruka." The silver-haired man scratched his head. "Who was he?"

Iruka almost let out his laughter as he shook his head. For a genius, Kakashi could be dense at times. And insecure too. Iruka was glad that he's only the one who got to see this side of the legendary ninja. He pushed back his chair and walked over to his lover, bending down and gently removed the hitai-ate before placing a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead.

"It was you, idiot. I didn't ask you that time because you aren't the type to attend social functions. But I guess life has it surprises at times."

The dinner was forgotten as Kakashi grinned and pulled Iruka on his lap for a kiss.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

When Iruka sat down at his desk in the mission room the next afternoon, he learnt two things. Number one: He will never ever tell Izumo or Kotetsu any secrets again. Because, those two idiots apparently think they are being secretive when they talk about Iruka's love live in public, where so many people are listening.

And number two: He realized that Kakashi had a rather big fan base of his own, consisting of civilians and kunoichis. And these ladies are downright jealous and practically think of Kakashi as their own.

He sighed exasperatedly as he arranged the scrolls on his table into a neat pile. His day hasn't gone on that wonderful. That morning, at his classroom desk, he found the usual bouquet of lilies, without any significance on whom it was from. Class went on as usual until lunch time.

Kakashi had been out for a mission that morning with Team Seven. So Iruka decided that he would grab a quick lunch and return to grade the assignments. However, the moment he stepped onto the streets, he was greeted with gazes of varying sorts. Jealousy, hatred, envy, curiosity, longing, desire and even lust.

And if it wasn't bad enough, he had been thrown with sarcastic remarks from Kakashi's devotees and discouraging words from his own admirers.

Iruka sighed exasperatedly as he watched the shinobi entering the room to pick up missions or submit mission reports. He was turning his attention to the scrolls in front of him when a sudden shadow cast over him made him look up.

"Kurenai?"

The kunoichi handed her mission report over and Iruka took it with a smile. Kurenai watched as the chunin read through the report and stamped the approval on it.

"Thank you for your hard work." Iruka smiled. Kurenai nodded, but remained standing in front of Iruka.

Iruka stared at her for a minute, confused. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." The crimson-eye lady sighed and leaned forward. "What happened? You look tired."

"I am tired." Iruka muttered and returned to his work. "It's been a horrible day."

"Care to talk about it?" Kurenai eyed the younger man, concerned.

Iruka shook his head. "It's nothing."

Kurenai gripped the edge of the table as she leaned in closer to Iruka. "It's the gossips, isn't it?"

Iruka didn't say anything. He merely shrugged.

"I know it is. I mean, how big is Konoha? We've been hearing it ever since we stepped into the streets this afternoon."

"Tell me about it. I should be reminding myself that I am never going to tell Kotetsu anything ever again."

Kurenai gave a wry smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean to. And we are living in a village of shinobi. Someone is bound to find out sooner or later."

"I'm just not sure how Kakashi will take it. After all, before this, only you and Asuma know about it. But because of me, the whole village now knows about it now."

Kurenai gave a reassuring pat to the younger man. "I'm sure he will take it well."

Iruka wasn't so sure. After all, it had taken three weeks after the ball before Kakashi was willing to open up to him, which he felt flattered for, since the older man hadn't been talking to anyone about his life for two decades. And it had taken another two weeks before they officially dated, but keeping a low profile of course.

He was almost certain that the copy nin wouldn't want anyone to find out about them in such an early stage of their relationship.

Iruka sighed as Kurenai gave him a sympathetic look.

* * *

Iruka growled. He was just hoping that he can leave the mission room with his sanity intact when his shift comes to an end. He returned to his work and prayed that everyone would just leave him alone and let him finish his work in peace.

Raidou was sitting on the other side of the room, talking to Asuma as he surveyed the situation in the room. He flinched every time someone comes up to the younger chunin to ask a question. He knew from the mere expression on the academy teacher's face that it wasn't anything good.

The scarred man sighed when the room was finally cleared of nosy shinobi. He picked up the stack of scrolls and told Asuma to make himself comfortable while he files the paperwork. Just as he walked past Iruka towards the back room, a hot and bothered kunoichi entered the room and pointed an accusing finger at the man behind the desk, burying himself in his work.

"You! Stay away from Hatake-san, you hear me? Who do you think you are? Just a mere chunin. What makes you think you are compatible with the great copy ninja of Konoha? If it's anybody to fit him, it should at least be a jounin. And I'm sure I will fit the bill better than you." The woman snarled as Raidou watched her, shocked. Asuma gaped, his cigarette almost dropping out of his mouth.

Iruka stared at her, stunned as he tried to process her words. Sure, there had been people coming in and out the mission room the entire day, trying to get the chunin to say something about his relationship with Kakashi. And sure, there were the occasional sarcastic remarks about him and that Kakashi could do with someone better. And of course, there were also those who came in just to try and convince him that the copy nin wasn't good enough for him.

But the kunoichi in front of him was the first to come in and challenge him. The first to mention about the ranks difference between him and Kakashi. The first who thinks that she should replace Iruka in Kakashi's heart. And definitely the first to voice out on why Iruka shouldn't be with Kakashi.

Iruka was almost on the verge of tears of frustration as he tried to calm himself down. He knew that the kunoichi had hit home and was almost right about what she had said. Kakashi is the legendary copy nin, feared by all in the shinobi world. But he was just a mere chunin, an academy teacher that may not even be known by half of Konoha.

"I'm sure Hatake-san is just treating you as a new toy. After he grows tired of you, he will just dump you aside. It's so naïve of you to think that a jounin would want to spend his life with a weak chunin." The kunoichi folded her arms and looked haughtily at the chunin who was trembling to hold down his emotions.

Iruka gaped at the woman's words as realization hit him. Was she right? Did Kakashi get together with him just because he wanted to try out something new? Iruka felt another surge of emotions in his heart as he tried to hold back the tears that were now threatening to fall.

Raidou blinked a few times at the scene before him as he recovered his senses. He decided to open his mouth before the kunoichi could hurl further abuse at the poor chunin.

"I'm sorry. But if you are here to submit your mission report, please leave it on the desk and leave. The mission room is not a place for you to throw your weight around and handle personal problems." Raidou tried to sound as nice as possible. But it was getting harder as he watched the tanned man overflow with emotions.

"Yes. And I'm sure Kakashi won't be too happy to know that you are threatening every single person who gets close to him. You wouldn't want to know what he would do if he finds out." Asuma interrupted before the kunoichi could say anything.

The woman glared at the other two men and stomped out of the room. There was no way she wanted to get into trouble with two of Konoha's best jounin.

Raidou sighed and set down the scrolls. He placed a hand on the shaking shoulder in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

Iruka nodded. He was silent. He knew that if he opens his mouth to talk, he will not be able to hold back his tears.

"Don't mind her, Iruka. She's just jealous. I may not know Kakashi well enough to be a close friend. But I know him well enough to know that he is not the kind of person to go for flings." Raidou comforted.

"Raidou's right. Kakashi is not the type of person to go into a relationship easily. And when he does, trust me, it's because he really wants to. And for that, you can be assured that he will be faithful and committed." Asuma said as he lounged in the seat on the other side of the room.

"And I'm sure he is definitely not the kind of person who looks at ranks. If he is, he would have gone to Jiraiya-sama, isn't it? That man commands a higher rank than him and they know each other well." Raidou joked, trying to ease the panic in the younger man.

It worked. Iruka managed a smile. "Thanks Raidou. Thanks Asuma-san. I appreciate that. But keep Jiraiya-sama out of the picture next time. The mental image of him and Kakashi is pretty scary."

Raidou and Asuma laughed. Iruka felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He stood up.

"Are you going to file those?" He pointed to the stack of scrolls in front of his desk. Raidou nodded.

"I will do it. Do you mind going through the rest of the mission reports?" Iruka picked up the stack of scrolls and looked at Raidou.

"Sure." The scarred man smiled. Iruka nodded and headed off to the back room. Once he was gone, the two men in the room exchanged exasperated glances.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Reminder

Chapter 4: Reminder

Raidou looked up when somebody popped into the room.

"Kakashi, just in time, aren't you? The mission room is about to close." The tokubetsu jounin returned to his paper work as Kakashi walked towards his desk.

The copy nin raised an eyebrow when Asuma greeted him. "Taking on an extra shift in the mission room? Are there not enough missions to go around, Asuma?" There was a hint of amusement in the silver-haired man's voice.

Asuma snorted. "I'm waiting for Kurenai. She's helping Hokage-sama and asks me to meet her here. And a good thing too I was here."

Kakashi looked at him strangely as he handed the mission report to Raidou. "What do you mean?"

"Your dear Iruka was being picked on." Raidou mumbled as he scanned through the report.

Kakashi frowned. "Picked on? For what?"

"For his involvement with you." Asuma stood up from his seat and walked towards his friend. They turned slightly when they heard some rustlings and movements coming from the backroom. Then a voice.

"Raidou, is there anything else you need to bring in here? If not, I'm going to lock up the backroom."

Raidou pondered for a moment before answering. "No Iruka, there's nothing else. Lock it up."

Asuma sighed, knowing full well that he can't talk with Iruka in the room. He turned towards the door. "Come on, pal. Let's talk outside."

Kakashi watched as his friend walked out of the room before he shrugged and followed.

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the wall and folded his arms, waiting for the bearded man to talk.

Asuma ran his fingers through his hair before as he fidgeted uncomfortably. He ran through the speech in his mind a few times before he finally opened his mouth.

"Kakashi, I know you are serious about this relationship, and I hope I'm not wrong in saying that you wouldn't mind if people find out about the two of you."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes before nodding slowly. "No, I don't think I will mind."

"That's good. Well, you see, apparently, everyone is aware about Iruka's relationship with you."

"And?" Kakashi answered, unfazed.

"Iruka has become a target for your admirers."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "My admirers? I thought I should be the one to have the concern about Iruka's admirers. After all, it was so apparent that the entire village wanted Iruka as a date to the ball."

"Well, I don't know the details about that. But what I wanted to tell you is that, earlier on, someone came into the mission office and gave Iruka a good telling off." Asuma sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"And what was being said?"

"She told Iruka to stay away from you and said some things that aren't exactly pleasing to the ears." Asuma paused and glanced at the copy nin. Kakashi looked back, apparently wanting more details.

"She mentioned something about ranks. About him being a chunin and he shouldn't be with you because you are a jounin." Asuma tried to phrase it in the nicest possible way.

"And?" Kakashi apparently knew there was something more.

"Well, the next part isn't exactly right for me to tell you. It's pretty awful if you want me to say so. I can never imagine someone saying that though. It just sounds jealous and desperate."

"Tell me."

Asuma shrugged. "She told Iruka that you are just treating him as a fling and will leave him soon enough."

Kakashi's face darkened. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. I don't see her around often. Iruka may know who she is though, since he works in the mission room. You may want to ask him, though I doubt he would tell you anything. Anyway, Raidou and I stepped in before she could say anything more. But I think Iruka had been hurt enough."

Kakashi nodded his head and muttered his appreciation. The two men stood outside for a minute before Kurenai turned up and Asuma had to leave.

The silver-haired man watched as his two friends left the mission office, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

Iruka felt himself squirmed under the jealous and curious looks shot at them as they walked further into the restaurant, led by a waiter.

Kakashi had came to look for him earlier at the mission room and asked him out for dinner. But ever since they stepped into the streets, the older man had been deep in thoughts and hadn't spoken a word. Iruka could only bit down on his own nervousness as he trailed after the other man.

He knew Kakashi must have heard about the gossips about the two of them. He could have kicked himself for letting out the secret. If only he had kept his mouth shut and not tell Kotetsu anything, Kakashi will still be at ease in the company of Iruka. The chunin was almost sure that Kakashi is going to trash things out and in the worst case, break off with him.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not realized that the man in front of him had come to a stop and he abruptly crashed into his boyfriend.

"Iruka, are you alright?" Kakashi peered at the younger man, worry and surprise evident in his single eye.

"Um…… Yes. I'm sorry." Iruka promptly blushed and took his seat in the booth. Kakashi watched him for a moment before sliding into the booth opposite the chunin.

They quickly placed their orders and silence once again shrouded them when the waiter moved away.

Iruka tensed. He could feel the eyes on him. Scowling, scorning, discouraging and even jealousy. He sighed as he took a sip of water from his glass.

Kakashi looked around. He could see all the glares and gazes. Some directed at him, but mostly at his lover. From girls he didn't even know existed. He had heard the gossips when he returned to the village that evening after his mission. But even so, it hadn't affected him as much as this was. He can't stand having his boyfriend as a possible target for malicious tongues.

He was silent as he ran through his thoughts again. It had been plaguing him the entire night, ever since he had heard about the little incident in the mission room from Asuma. He wanted to find out what exactly happened and who that person was.

But as much as he would love to know the details and hunt down the kunoichi, he knew that Iruka would never say anything about it. He was just too nice for his own good. Kakashi knew the only thing he could do was to give the assurance to allay the insecurities that his chunin was feeling.

He frowned and looked around again. Girls were whispering among themselves as they pointed fingers at their table, none too discreetly. He gritted his teeth and made up his mind.

"Iruka?" The younger man jolted when Kakashi called him. He immediately averted his gaze. The jounin sighed.

"Iruka, look at me." Iruka hesitantly lifted his head and stared into the single grey eye. Kakashi smiled.

"Come over here." Kakashi reached out and patted to the empty space beside him in the booth. Iruka raised an eyebrow, but he stepped out from his seat and moved over to sit beside the older man.

"What is it, Ka- " Iruka was cut off when Kakashi wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Iruka froze and his face instantly heat up. He swept his gaze around and saw that the previously hostile glares had turned murderous.

"Don't mind them." Kakashi whispered into his ears. "I'm just setting the message across. That I'm already taken. For life."

Iruka felt himself almost melting at the jounin's words. He smiled for the first time that day and looked at the older man, who gave him an amused look.

"Thanks, Kashi. That means a lot to me." Both of them understood well enough what the appreciation was for. No other words were exchanged as Kakashi leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips through his mask, ignoring the shocked looks around them.

Iruka leaned against the well-built body and relaxed into the scent of his lover until their dinner arrived. And as they ate in comfortable silence, with the occasional teasing and joking, Iruka felt that his life couldn't have been better.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Stalker

**A/N: Thanks to those who have been reviewing this story. And also thanks Ryu Earth and jazzy2may for reviewing the last chapter. I'm sorry it will be a few days before I can update this story. Exams and all coming up. But I will give an update soon.**

Chapter 5: Stalker

Iruka looked at the flowers on his desk in surprise. It wasn't lilies this time. Instead, it was a bouquet of red roses. And similarly, like all those before it, there was nothing to identify the sender.

Iruka sighed. He was getting sick of it. In fact, he was getting irritated with this stalker of his. He glared at the bouquet and did what he did to all those before it. He dumped it in the trash bin.

"Iruka-sensei." Someone popped into the room. Iruka looked up and smiled at the person.

"Hello, Ino. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I'm here to do some delivery." The blond girl smirked. "Here, Iruka-sensei, this is for you."

Ino stepped further into the room, holding a package in her hand. She paused in her steps when she noticed the rubbish in the trash bin.

"Iruka-sensei, why did you throw such beautiful flowers away?" Ino gasped. She hated seeing any kinds of flowers ending up in the trash bin.

"It's irritating. I have no idea who they are from. And they are here every morning. If that person is not going to identify him or herself, the flowers are going to end up in the same place every time I see it on my desk." Iruka muttered as he took the package out of the young girl's hand. "Who is it from?"

Ino turned her attention back to her former teacher and grinned. "Well, take a look. I'm sure you can guess."

Iruka raised an eyebrow and set the package aside. Then an idea struck him.

"Ino, since your flower shop is the only one in Konoha, I'm sure this person must have bought the flowers from you. Do you think you can help me find out who it is?"

Ino frowned. "Iruka-sensei, there are so many people coming in and out of the shop every day. And there are so many people buying roses. How would I know who it is?"

"Well, if I provide you with some clues, maybe you can help me keep a lookout or something? This is getting very unnerving." Iruka grimaced.

The young girl looked at her former teacher for a while before she nodded. "A stalker, eh? Alright. Perhaps you can tell me what kind of flowers this person had sent before and I will see if I can remember anything."

"Well, previously, for the past one and a half weeks, it had been a dozen of lilies. Today is the first time that the person is sending roses."

Ino appeared deep in thoughts. Then she slowly nodded her head, as if she was trying to recall something. "I think I remember. There is this guy who had been buying lilies for the past one week or so. He always comes late at night, just when we are going to close and will get us to wrap up a dozen lilies."

Iruka perked at the piece of information. "Do you know how he looks like?"

The blond shook her head. "No. I can't remember now. But if I were to see him again, I may be able to recognize him."

"So was he the one who bought the roses?"

"I can't be too sure. I wasn't in the shop yesterday. I was on a mission. But Iruka-sensei, if I see him again, I will be sure to take note of his details." Ino smirked.

Iruka laughed. "Thank you, Ino."

"No problem, sensei. Oh, by the way, that thing is a new stock in our shop. The person who bought it said that you will love it." Ino grinned and pointed to the package lying on the desk. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Just who is it from?"

"Someone. When you open it up, you will know. Well, Iruka-sensei, I need to go now. The shop is busy this morning." Iruka bade the girl farewell as she ran out of the room. He looked at the package and smiled before opening it.

* * *

Kakashi eyed the box suspiciously as he ate his lunch. Finally, unable to hold off his curiosity any longer, he prodded at it, only to be glared by Iruka.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked, his eye never leaving the box.

Iruka beamed and opened said box, pulling out a dolphin figurine.

"It's a paper weight. Naruto bought it and ask Ino to deliver it to me. It's sweet of him, isn't it?" Iruka smiled and flashed a small card under Kakashi's nose. The older man snorted.

"I'm surprised he would actually spend on something other than ramen."

"Don't be mean, Kakashi. Naruto is a sweet boy."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Only to you, I reckon." Iruka glared at him. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, fine. He is the sweetest boy ever. And he will do anything to make his favourite sensei happy." That wasn't a lie.

Iruka smiled. Then a thought crossed his mind and he leaned over to Kakashi, with the card still in his hand.

"Kashi, read this card."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really interested.

"Why?"

Iruka pointed at a line in the card insistently. Kakashi gave up and peered into the small card. His eye widened by a fraction when he finished reading it.

"What the? Am I reading it wrongly?" The copy nin read over the sentence again.

"It is what it is. Did you notice anything that you want to tell me? I mean, I still can't believe that Sasuke was the one who helped Naruto picked out the present. And even more surprising was the fact that Naruto had bothered to mention it in the card. Haven't you notice anything strange going on between them?"

Kakashi frowned as he tried to recall. But other than sarcastic remarks and insults, minor fights and angry sparks of electricity, he can't think of anything else.

"No. Nothing seems out of sorts when we are out on missions."

And then something else came to him. A memory on the night some two months ago.

"Actually yes." Kakashi started. Iruka looked at him eagerly. "But that was the only time. During the ball, Naruto and Sasuke came together. And they were a little……" The copy nin trailed off as he tried to think of the right word.

"Intimate?" Iruka offered. Kakashi shook his head.

"No. Not to the extent of intimate. More of…… Touchy. Yes. Touchy. I noticed they were a little touchy with each other that night. And in a nice way too." Kakashi chuckled.

"Nothing else after that?" Iruka enquired. He didn't know what to make of the new information. Sure, he would be glad if Naruto found someone who could make him happy. But he doesn't think Sasuke would actually fit the bill. The Uchiha boy is a little too angsty and shoot out murderous intent on frequent intervals.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not from anything I have observed. But if there is, I will let you know."

Iruka gave him a toothy grin. "Oh by the way, Kashi, Ino may have an idea on the person who had been sending me those flowers."

Kakashi's attention immediately hiked to an all high. "Really, who is that?"

Iruka shrugged. "She can't really remember how the man looked like. But she said she will keep a lookout now and let me know if she sees the guy again."

Kakashi smirked. "I would love to know who the person is." Then he looked at Iruka innocently when the other man eyed him warily. "No, don't worry. It's just going to be a talk between us. I will just have to tell him the importance of not laying hands on a chunin that doesn't belong to him."

Iruka blushed and ignored the older man.

* * *

Ino looked up from the counter when the door to the flower shop opens. It was late into the night and the flower shop is about to close. She was wondering who would actually pick up flowers at such a time.

"Welcome."

The customer wore a coat and a pair of sunglasses. Under the trench coat, Ino can vaguely make out a blue shirt and pants.

Something about the customer caught her eye. Her ninja instincts told her that there is something about this man that she needs to be aware of. But she couldn't place a finger on it. So instead, she settled herself comfortably on the counter table and watched the man from the corner of her eyes.

The man is looking at the different flowers and occasionally reaching out to touch them. Then finally, he approached Ino and spoke in a low voice.

"I want a dozen of red roses. Wrap it up for me, please."

Ino nodded slowly as she observed the man for a while. Then she picked out twelve red roses and went to the side table to wrap it up.

Her actions were deliberately slow as she watched the man and his movements. She had a sudden feeling that this could be the man who was stalking Iruka. She grinned and decided to make her own markings on the flowers. If the flowers are not for Iruka-sensei, then it's fine. After all, the markings are not going to be obvious or do any harm. But if it's Iruka-sensei, then they would have an idea on who is stalking him.

She picked up the wrapped roses and went back to the counter. "Would you like a card to go with it, Sir?"

The man shook his head. Ino nodded and handed the roses to the man. She took the payment for the flowers and watched the man walked out, mentally noting all the traits she had observed.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Clue

Chapter 6: Clue

"So do you have any idea who is it?" Iruka asked as he eyed the flowers on the table.

The bouquet had appeared on his desk that morning. Ino had dropped by at the academy and had immediately recognized the bouquet from the markings she had left on the roses.

Ino grinned. "Yes, I think so. Although that man was wearing a coat and sunglasses, and his face was hidden out of view, but there are still other distinct features to identify him.

Iruka sighed when the students started entering the room. "Well, Ino, do you think you have some time after my class? We will find somewhere to talk about this."

The blond girl nodded and left the room, grinning from ear to ear. Iruka sighed again and dumped the flowers into the trash bin.

* * *

"Sniff sniff."

"Pakkun?"

"No boss, nothing."

"Are you kidding me? What kind of nin dog are you?" Kakashi scowled.

"One that is raised and trained by you." The pug answered calmly, without so much as a twitch.

Kakashi growled and leaned back in his couch. Pakkun settled himself neatly on the side.

"I don't get you, boss. What is it about these flowers that got you so upset, that you have to summon me every day just to smell out the scent of the sender? First it's lilies, now it's roses. The pollen is doing my nose a lot of damage."

"Someone is stalking Iruka."

"Oh, I see. Jealousy at work." Pakkun said as he settled himself comfortably into the couch.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just worried. Who knows what that stalker will do."

"Yeah right. Not jealous. Then what is the reason that you only sneak into the classroom every day after Iruka-sensei have left, just to retrieve the flowers? Apparently, you don't want him to think that you are getting too possessive because you are jealous that someone else is showering him with attention." Pakkun snorted as he stretched out his forelegs and rested his head on them.

"Damn it. There's no way to trace it if there's no scent." Kakashi promptly changed the subject. The pug snorted louder.

"Seems like your competitor is a highly-skilled ninja. Good at concealing their scent."

"I think it's more of the smell of the flowers that conceal the scent. This person is good. He knows how to choose flowers with a strong enough scent that will cover his own."

Pakkun shrugged and stood up. "Well boss, I don't know what you are going to do with that new found information. But if there's nothing else, can I take my leave? If I get too involve with this pollen business, I will not be able to help you in your next mission."

Kakashi grunted and dismissed the mutt. After Pakkun left, he sank deeper into the couch and began to wonder just who that mysterious sender is.

* * *

Kakashi found himself staring at the shop. He was debating whether he should go in or leave. After all, the staff in the shop seems busy and it wouldn't be too nice to disturb them.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Asuma?"

"Hey Kakashi. What a surprise to see you here. Buying flowers for Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi snorted and went back to staring at the flower shop. "No. Are you here to buy flowers for Kurenai?"

Asuma blushed slightly and scratched his cheek. "Well, yes."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "That's nice."

Asuma blinked. Then he smiled. "You know, Kakashi, sometimes I think that this relationship is really doing you great. You've changed."

"Really? I hope it's not in terms of my skills as a shinobi." Kakashi muttered.

Asuma laughed as he took a puff from his cigarette. "No. It's just that, you are easier to talk to now. You've lightened up a lot." Asuma grinned at his friend's glare. "So what brings you here?"

Kakashi paused for a moment before he answered. "I want to ask Ino something."

"Well, come on in then." Asuma started walking into the shop. Kakashi watched him for a moment before following.

* * *

Ino excused herself and ushered the two jounin to the backroom. Once inside, she closed the door.

"What is it that is so secretive?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Can't you just answer my question out there?"

"Of course not. What if the stalker hears it?" Ino frowned and folded her arms.

"Alright, so we are in privacy now. Tell me. What have you found out?" Kakashi said as he leaned against the wall.

Asuma was still trying to recover from his surprise on the news he had heard earlier.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Iruka-sensei later to talk about this. But since you are here, I will let you in on it first." The blond hair girl grinned mischievously.

"I still can't believe Iruka is being stalked." Asuma muttered.

"Get over it, Asuma. I have a pressing matter on hand. Now Ino, tell me." The copy nin's brows knitted together as he waited for the girl to speak.

"Hmm…… Yes. The guy came last night to buy the roses. You know, he was wearing this oversized coat and the collar was pulled up to cover his face. And he was wearing the biggest pair of sunglasses I've ever seen. He looks so ridiculous. It's almost as if he's screaming out to everyone that he is a perverted stalker." Ino giggled. "But there's one thing that he absolutely forgot about. And it's the most distinct feature that made him stand out. I'm sure the entire Konoha have only one…… No wait…… Maybe only two people who have it."

Kakashi frowned. Asuma appeared deep in thoughts. Just who is this mysterious person?

Ino grinned and motioned for them to come nearer.

"You know, I suspect that the person is……" Her voice lowered into a mere whisper. The two jounin leaned in nearer to catch what she was trying to say. Ino muffled her laughter as she whispered to the two men who the suspect was.

There was a minute of deafening silence before the two older men blanched.

"WHAT?!"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed

**A/N: I've finally completed the next chapter. Sorry that this is a short one. I'm working on the next one which I hope I will upload it by tomorrow. Thanks to Heihachi-Katayama, beyondthecrystalsea, Ryu Earth, eve, KakashiKrazed, B.l.k. tyger, Sonar, Ally Plz, DevilishDeity and shi-chan for the reviews on the last chapter. Geez.... I didn't mean to keep you in suspense. But I guess that's just how the story goes. Anyway, the stalker is revealed in this chapter. Thanks everyone. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revealed

Kakashi stormed through town, exuding a sense of murderous intent. Asuma half ran to keep up with him, trying to calm him down. Ino is panting from trying to keep pace with the two men.

"Look Kakashi, take it easy. I can bet my entire year's salary that Iruka will never like him."

"It's not about Iruka liking him or not. It's fine if he bothers me. But I won't take it a lying down if he is going to bother Iruka too." Kakashi growled.

"It could be a misunderstanding, Kakashi."

"Ino saw it, didn't she? She confirmed it. She recognized him."

Asuma grabbed hold of Kakashi's shoulders and pulled him to a halt. "Kakashi, we can't be too sure now that it is actually him. Especially when it's lacking all the telltale signs. Ino may be wrong. Why don't we go and find Iruka first, let him understand the situation and then we will work out something to deal with it?"

Kakashi scowled. Then he thought for a moment and obliged.

* * *

Iruka choked on the tea he was drinking. He stared incredulously at the high spirited girl in front of him. The plate of dangos lay on the table, untouched by the occupants of the table.

"Are you serious?"

Ino nodded, the enthusiasm never leaving her. Iruka wondered if she was actually enjoying this entire stalking drama.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm positive it's him. I mean, in the whole of Konoha, where else can you find people who cut their hair that way?"

"But…… But……" The poor teacher sputtered. "I mean…… It's not in his personality to be so secretive right? He's always so loud and proclaims everything for the whole world to know."

"That's what we thought so too." Asuma mumbled. Ino was however, adamant that she was right.

"It's him. And I'm sure of it. The height matches, and although I couldn't see his face or the clothes he wore inside the coat, the rest of the features match also. The hair is the best evidence. Unless someone does a henge. But seriously, if anyone wants to do that, they will at least choose a nicer looking style to transform into."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "So what's next?"

"We just have to confirm the identity. If it is what Ino said, then it will be a little hard to just set up traps to capture him." Asuma scratched his head. "What's your take, Kakashi?"

"I'm going to skin him alive." The copy nin muttered dangerously.

Asuma sighed. "I'm not asking about what you are going to do to him. I'm asking what you think we should do to at least catch him in action and ask him why he is doing this."

Silence fell upon the group. Iruka shot his boyfriend a nervous glance. Kakashi looked as if he would go on a killing spree the next moment. This might be a good time to send him on a mission after that group of S-rank criminals that Konoha had wanted to eliminate for a long time.

"Well, Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he reached over and gently touched his arm.

The jounin seem to relax a little under the touch. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"No point setting any traps. It's not even worth the trouble. We will just stake him out at the classroom. I'm sure he goes there late at night to leave the flowers. Since we know what time he visits the flower shop, it will be easier on our part."

Iruka smiled weakly. Ino grinned happily. Asuma felt a headache coming. He shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"I seriously can't believe Gai."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

The figure walked slowly into the room and tiptoed quietly to the desk with a gleeful chuckle as he placed something on the table. Satisfied that nothing was out of place, he turned and walked towards the door.

Before he even took two steps forward, the lights flickered on and a low growl was heard. The person was caught by surprised and he immediately spun around when he detected an angry flare of chakra behind him. Upon coming face to face with the intruder behind him, he realized who it was and quickly took on his usual stance.

And his usual speech.

"Oh, my eternal rival, it's such an honour to meet you here. I would never have thought that we would meet under such an unexpected moment. So, may I ask if you are also partaking in this wonderfully set challenge on wooing the sweet and youthful Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi felt a vein throbbing in his temple as the other man rant on. It took all of his self control and Iruka clutching on to his arms to stop himself from pounding the other man into dust.

Asuma blinked as the ranting continued. Did he hear that right? A challenge on wooing Iruka-sensei? Was this man plain dense or extremely stupid? He decided to cut in before his dreams turn into nightmares filled with boisterous speeches.

And before Kakashi decides that he would kill his comrade and become a missing nin.

"Gai." Asuma started. When he got no response, he spoke a tad louder. "Gai!"

Again, the man continued to rant about the wonders of youthfulness and beauty.

"GAI!"

At this, the man stopped and looked at him. Asuma finally took a good look at the outfit Gai was in and had to bit down his laughter. It fits Ino's description so perfectly. He never knew that Gai would wear anything else other than the spandex he calls training outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Asuma-san, that I haven't caught sight of you. So, are you here to join in this youthful competition too? Well, I think you should because all of us are only youthful once and we should make full use of this opportunity." Then his gaze shifted and he smiled broadly. "Iruka-sensei, it is a pleasure to see you here. Such a beautiful night filled with stars, would you like to go star-gazing with me?"

Iruka paled when Gai took one of his hands off Kakashi's arm and held on to it with a star-struck look. He could feel Kakashi's muscles tensing under his other hand.

"Gai-san." Iruka choked as he pried his hand out of the grasp. Asuma cleared his throat.

"Gai, can you tell us what is going on here?"

All this while, Kakashi hadn't said a word. He was busy keeping his rage under control.

Gai gave Asuma his 'good guy' pose. "I, Might Gai, will take on any challenge that comes my way to win the heart of the youthful and kind-hearted Iruka-sensei. And it includes coming here at night to give him flowers."

Iruka swallowed dryly when he felt another flare of angry chakra from the man beside him. Asuma sighed. Gai doesn't seem to know what he is in for when he gets a furious Kakashi. And to think he declared the copy nin as his eternal rival when he knows so little about the man.

"Gai, what exactly is going on here? When was there even a challenge on courting Iruka-sensei?" Asuma asked tiredly.

Gai blinked for a moment before his smile came back full force. "Oh, so you don't know about it. Well, I assume Genma hadn't told you about it then."

"Genma?" Asuma gaped. Now this was getting more confusing by the minute.

"Yes! Genma! He is the one who came up with such a perfect, beautiful and wonderful challenge to win over the beautiful Iruka-sensei through a series of gifts presentation. I have chosen to give him flowers, because it depicts so well on his honorable and amazing personality. The only conditions to this challenge are that, we can never reveal our identities to Iruka-sensei and we have to be quiet about the whole thing." Gai beamed, pride written all over his face.

Asuma groaned. Now he understood why Gai was acting out of his usual self, without his loud declaration of love to Iruka on the streets and why Ino had not detected any exuberant reactions from the jounin when he purchased the flowers.

"Then what's the point in showering him with gifts?" Asuma shook his head

"Oh, Genma said we have to use our sincerity to win him over. If Iruka-sensei manages to find out any one of the sender, then that person will win the challenge and the rest of us will step down from wooing Iruka-sensei." Gai folded his arms, seemingly pleased with himself.

Asuma's eyes widened by a fraction. Now, what kind of a stupid challenge is that? And to top off the fact that it involves a certain dangerous copy nin. Asuma sighed. These people are asking for trouble.

Kakashi seethed. Asuma took a step forward.

"Well Gai, I hate to disrupt your courting tactics. But I think you should stop it." Asuma paused and held up a hand before Gai could protest. "Iruka-sensei here is in a relationship with Kakashi."

There was a moment of silence in the room before Gai finally spoke. "Oh….. But Genma didn't say anything about Iruka-sensei being attached." Iruka gawked. There was another moment of silence.

Kakashi took in a deep breath before he finally spoke.

"Where is Genma now?"


	9. Chapter 9: Peace

**A/N: This is the final chapter for this fic. Thanks to everyone who has left their reviews. It keeps me inspired and motivated. This fic is dedicated to all of you!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Peace

Genma was enjoying his bliss in the privacy of his own apartment when he sensed three presences. He jumped off the couch immediately and whirled around. He gave out a sigh of relief when he realized who it was.

"It's you guys. I was wondering who it is." Then he scowled. "I would appreciate very much if you can enter through the door the next time."

Then he paused and studied the three men before him.

Gai had a wider than life smile plastered on his face. Asuma had a grim look in his eyes. And Kakashi…...

Genma gulped and took a step back.

That man exudes a chakra strong enough to kill.

Raidou eyed the three men intently, as he remained in his position on the couch. He was wondering what was going on and what Genma had done this time. And the fact that all three of them had different expressions only made him more suspicious.

"What's going on, Genma?" Raidou asked, his eyes never leaving the three men.

"The hell I know. They just barge in here without any prior notice, and now, they are just standing there like some dummies, not saying a word."

"One more word from you, Genma, I will make sure you will be the one to be a dummy for my genins' training." Kakashi said coolly.

Genma jaw dropped. Now he seriously had no idea what had happened to entail that kind of a threat from the copy nin.

Raidou paled. "What is going on, Gai? Asuma?" He avoided asking the copy nin, knowing full well that the rage was on a verge of spilling over.

Gai beamed and was about to say something when Asuma cut him off.

"We are here to ask Genma what is going on."

Genma blinked, confused. "What?"

Asuma sighed. "Gai said that you are the one who came up with some challenge on wooing Iruka using stealth."

Raidou immediately glared at the honey-haired man. "What the hell were you thinking, Genma?"

Genma put up his hands to placate the man. "Wait! What? I never come up with anything like that!" Then he paused.

And his eyes widened as realization hit him. "Oh….. I guess I did." He gulped.

Before anyone could react, Kakashi drew out his kunai and leapt forward, pinning the tokubetsu jounin against the wall.

"Wait, Kakashi!" Genma leaned back, trying to get his neck as far away from the kunai as possible. But there was only so much distance he could put between them, considering the fact that he is already plastered to the wall. "I can explain!"

"Then you better have a good explanation for this, Genma. And depending on your answer, I will decide which of the summons I should feed you to." Kakashi's single eye narrowed. Genma thank his heavens that he hadn't incurred enough wraths in the other man to be dealt with the sharingan.

The honey-haired jounin swallowed dryly. "Um…… Well, you see…… It happened sometime three weeks ago……"

* * *

Iruka paced nervously around the living room. He glanced up every five minutes to look at the door. Finally he slumped into the couch and studied the details of Kakashi's apartment.

He bit his lips nervously. Whatever was taking his boyfriend so long? Kakashi had gone off to look for Genma with Asuma and Gai and told Iruka to wait at his house. Iruka is now beginning to worry about how things are turning out.

The door finally opened and Iruka leapt from the couch.

Kakashi stepped into his apartment alone. He glanced up and a small smile formed under his mask when the chunin came running up to him and enveloped him in a hug. He pulled down his mask and planted a small kiss on the other's lips before leading both of them to the couch.

"How was it?" Iruka asked as he snuggled in closer to the warmth. He felt the arms around him tightening.

"Genma was shocked when we confronted him about it. Apparently, he had made the comment about that so-called challenge three weeks ago during one of his tipsy moments. Seems like no one took him seriously then, but Gai somehow heard about it a week or so later and began his quest to win your heart." Kakashi said tiredly. "And I seriously wonder how Gai trains his mentality. He wasn't in the slightest bit embarrassed or guilty about the whole thing."

Iruka ran a hand down his lover's vest-clad chest. "I hope you didn't mutilate them or anything."

"No. But I told them that the next time I hear them making you the target of their jokes or hitting on you, they better be prepared to file for themselves as missing nins. Because if I see them around the village, I will keep my promise to tie them to the training posts and make them my dummies for targets and jutsus practice."

Iruka giggled. "So everything's settled now?"

"Mm-hm…... You won't have to worry about stalkers or anonymous flower senders anymore." Kakashi laughed softly. Iruka blushed.

"Oh, by the way, Ruka." Kakashi started as he pulled the hair tie from Iruka's ponytail and let the hair splay across his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Do you know about Genma?"

"What?" Iruka closed his eyes in bliss as Kakashi started to run his fingers down the brown locks.

"He and Raidou are together."

At that, Iruka jerked away from Kakashi and stared incredulously at the older man.

"You are kidding."

"No, I'm not." Kakashi smiled as he pulled the chunin back into his embrace. "We entered Genma's apartment through the window earlier on. And we saw him lying on Raidou's lap on the couch. You should have seen Genma's face when he saw us." Kakashi chuckled. "The moment he sensed our presence, he literally jumped off the couch."

Iruka smiled as he relaxed against his boyfriend and entwined their fingers together. "That's nice. They are good for each other."

"Yeah. And with someone keeping a watch over him, I don't think he will dare hit on you either. Raidou paled when I told Genma that I will fulfill my promise if he should try anything on you. I'm sure Raidou will make sure to keep a tight leash on Genma now."

Iruka smiled as he felt his eyes drooping. It was so warm in his lover's embrace that he felt almost sleepy. Kakashi seemed to notice it as he looked down at his sleepy chunin.

"Tired?"

Iruka nodded as he looked up into the single grey eye. "A little. I should get going now. You must be tired too." He moved to stand up, but the arm around him did not loosen its grip.

"Kashi?" Iruka looked up at the jounin questioningly.

"Stay for the night. It's a weekend tomorrow anyway. You don't have to go to the academy." Kakashi whispered.

Iruka grinned.

Kakashi smiled and stood up, pulling his lover with him. "Let's get you to bed now before you doze off here."

Iruka nodded. And as he was tucked in bed and snuggled against the warm body of his jounin, he felt for the first time since the relationship started, a sense of peace washed over him.

This relationship is off to an excellent start.

* * *

Owari


End file.
